Biofeedback devices such as portable heart rate monitoring (HRM) devices are commonly used in fitness related activities for weight loss, goal heart rate (HR) training, and general HR monitoring. Such devices may sometimes be employed by healthcare professionals for chronic and/or acute heart condition monitoring and/or diagnosis.
Portable HRMS and other monitoring devices typically are expensive, and in some cases are cost prohibitive for many consumers. A need exists for inexpensive and/or simplified monitoring systems.